pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1962 in literature
The year 1962 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *January 7 - In an article in the New York Times Book Review, Gore Vidal calls Evelyn Waugh "our time's first satirist." *Arthur Miller marries photographer Inge Morath. *Joe Orton and Kenneth Halliwell are prosecuted and jailed for defacing library books. *A tape-recorded conversation on science fiction took place between Kingsley Amis, C. S. Lewis and Brian Aldiss in Lewis's rooms at Cambridge. *The works of Pierre Teilhard de Chardin are denounced by the Roman Catholic Church. *Ted Hughes and Sylvia Plath separate. *Lynne Reid Banks goes to live in a kibbutz. *George Oppen published his first collection of poetry since Discrete Series in 1934, breaking a 28 year silence. Goes on to win the Pulitzer Prize in 1969. *L. Frank Baum's short story "The Tiger's Eye" is first published in December, nearly six decades after it was written. New books *James Baldwin - Another Country *Isaac Asimov, editor - The Hugo Winners *J. G. Ballard - The Drowned World *William Barrett - Lilies of the Field *Giorgio Bassani - The Garden of the Finzi-Continis (Il giardino dei Finzi-Contini) *Thomas Berger - Reinhart in Love *Ray Bradbury **''R is for Rocket'' **''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' *John Braine - Life at the Top *John Brunner **''Secret Agent of Terra'' **''The Super Barbarians'' *Eugene Burdick and Harvey Wheeler - Fail-Safe *Anthony Burgess - A Clockwork Orange *William S. Burroughs - The Ticket That Exploded *Taylor Caldwell - A Prologue To Love *John Dickson Carr - The Demoniacs *Agatha Christie - The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side *James Clavell - King Rat *Len Deighton - The IPCRESS File *August Derleth **''Lonesome Places'' **''The Trail of Cthulhu'' *August Derleth, editor - Dark Mind, Dark Heart *Philip K. Dick - The Man in the High Castle *Allen Drury - A Shade of Difference *William Faulkner - The Reivers *Ian Fleming - The Spy Who Loved Me *Aldous Huxley - Island *Shirley Jackson - We Have Always Lived in the Castle *James Jones - The Thin Red Line *Ken Kesey - One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest *Fletcher Knebel & Charles W. Bailey II– Seven Days in May *John le Carré - A Murder of Quality *Madeleine L'Engle - A Wrinkle in Time *Doris Lessing - The Golden Notebook *Anne Morrow Lindbergh - Dearly Beloved *H. P. Lovecraft - Dreams and Fancies *Alistair MacLean - The Satan Bug *Eloise McGraw - The Golden Goblet *Vladimir Nabokov - Pale Fire *Anthony Powell - The Kindly Ones *Katherine Anne Porter - Ship of Fools *Mary Renault - The Bull from the Sea *Isaac Bashevis Singer - The Slave *Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn - One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich *Noel Streatfeild - Travelling Shoes (first published as Apple Bough) *Mary Stewart - The Moon-Spinners *Rex Stout - Homicide Trinity *Rex Stout - Gambit *Kurt Vonnegut - Mother Night *Irving Wallace - The Prize *Elie Wiesel - Day *David Wilkerson - The Cross and the Switchblade *Herman Wouk - Youngblood Hawke New drama *Edward Albee - Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? *Friedrich Dürrenmatt - Die Physiker (The Physicists) *Witold Gombrowicz - Historia Poetry *George Oppen - The Materials *Al Purdy - Poems for all the Annettes *William Carlos Williams - Pictures from Brueghel and Other Poems Non-fiction *W. H. Auden - The Dyer's Hand and other essays *Helen Gurley Brown - Sex and the Single Girl *Rachel Carson – Silent Spring *Thomas B. Costain – The Last Plantagenets (Fourth book in the Plantagenet or Pageant of England series) *L. Sprague de Camp – Energy and Power *August Derleth – 100 Books by August Derleth *Milton Friedman – Capitalism and Freedom *Thomas Kuhn – The Structure of Scientific Revolutions *W. Somerset Maugham – Looking Back *V. S. Naipaul – The Middle Passage: Impressions of Five Societies - British, French and Dutch in the West Indies and South America *Louis Nizer - My Life in Court *John Steinbeck – Travels With Charley: In Search of America *Barbara Tuchman – The Guns of August Births *January 17 - Sebastian Junger, novelist, journalist, documentarian *February 21 - David Foster Wallace, novelist *February 21 - Chuck Palahniuk, author, journalist *March 31 - Michal Viewegh, Czech language writer *October 19 - Tracy Chevalier, novelist *October 28 - Mark Haddon, novelist * unknown date - David Edwards, journalist Deaths *February 16 - Frank Prewett, poet *April 24 - Emilio Prados, poet *May 26 - Wilfred Wilson Gibson, poet *June 2 - Vita Sackville-West, poet and gardener *July 6 - William Faulkner, American novelist *July 21 - G. M. Trevelyan, historian *July 27 - Richard Aldington, World War I writer *August 9 - Hermann Hesse, novelist *September 3 - E. E. Cummings, poet *September 23 - Patrick Hamilton, dramatist *December 3 - Dame Mary Gilmore, poet and journalist Awards * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Fiction: William Faulkner * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Pauline Clarke, The Twelve and the Genii * Eric Gregory Award: Donald Thomas, James Simmons, Brian Johnson, Jenny Joseph * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Ronald Hardy, Act of Destruction * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Meriol Trevor, Newman: The Pillar and the Cloud and Newman: Light in Winter * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Elizabeth George Speare, The Bronze Bow * Newdigate Prize: Stanley Johnson * Nobel Prize for Literature: John Steinbeck * Premio Nadal: José María Mendiola, Muerte por fusilamiento * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Frank Loesser, Abe Burrows, How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Edwin O'Connor, The Edge of Sadness * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Alan Dugan, Poems * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Christopher Fry External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year